


Quiero una ilusión

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Quentin Beck Loves Peter Parker, Quentin Beck no es tan malo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 06:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Peter busca entre las verdades amargas, una mentira dulce.





	Quiero una ilusión

**Author's Note:**

> Algo triste, que se me ocurrió de repente.

Quentin detuvo sus ataques en seco, bajo la guardia, desapareció las ilusiones, su casco, su traje, solo quedó allí, de pie, con las manos a los costados, dando un genuino cese al fuego.

—¡¿Que pasa?! ¡Te rindes! —el chico frente a él, no era el mismo héroe que enfrentó en varias ocasiones, existía algo roto, que ahora saltaba a su vista, y de alguna forma, no pudo soportarlo.

En realidad, dejó de buscar enfrentar a Spider-man mucho tiempo atrás. Dedicarse a los fraudes por debajo de la mesa, hasta que pudiera conseguir algo grande. La idea de dañarlo como lo hizo la primera vez que se conocieron ya no le gustaba.

En esa ocasión, en particular. Peter le buscó a él. Aún sin crimen que perseguir.

—Sí, ya luces derrotado—pronunció dando un paso al frente con cuidado—Peter, ¿Querías que te hiciera daño? —preguntó con cautela.

Los puños del chico se apretaron, luego sin darse cuenta fue puesto contra la pared, levantado del suelo por la increíble fuerza del menor.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué no me muestras lo que acabo de perder para dañarme?

—¿Buscas una ilusión Peter? Ni siquiera se de que hablas. He intentado alejarme.

Sintió las manos apretarse más sobre su ropa, la mirada de Parker abajo, con lágrimas goteando de su rostro.

Quentin colocó una mano en su cabello y con cuidado, lo acarició.

...

Peter buscaba creer que todo en esos momentos era falso, una pesadilla, y recordó al hombre de las mentiras e ilusiones. Pensó que tendría un vistazo al menos, un momento de creer "esto no es real" aunque lo fuera.

Eso y la extraña sensación cálida, familiar, que le transmitía el villano, lo llevaron hasta ese punto.

Dejó caer sus brazos, cuando sintió la mano en su cabello. Su frente se apoyó contra el pecho ajeno, y pronto tenía dos brazos envolviendole. Así comenzó a llorar, en voz baja, pero con muchos espasmos.

—El primer amor es el verdadero y... nunca se olvida—susurró.

—Te podría responder si alguna vez me hubiera enamorado—expresó con sinceridad.

—Wade, mi novio....—limpió sus lágrimas sonriendo doloroso— ex novio —aclaró— creyó a su primer y gran amor muerto—hizo un gesto con la nariz —en cuanto descubrió que estaba viva, nosotros...nosotros la rescatamos juntos. Y...deberías ver cómo la miraba, de un modo que nunca lo hizo conmigo. Ellos...volvieron, siempre se amaron, siempre se recordaron, pese a todas las circunstancias horribles.

—¿Así que eso es lo que tiene al gran héroe de Nueva York devastado?

Peter desvió la vista, sintiendo aquella frase como una burla.

—No sé porque te conté esto a ti.

—A veces, los ajenos a nosotros son los mejores para escuchar. Un enemigo, podría darte un punto de vista interesante.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Irás a prisión, vamos.

Beck tomó su muñeca y le detuvo, acercándose de nuevo a él.

—Viniste aquí, buscando una ilusión—Mysterio sostuvo su mejilla con la mano libre. —Puedo dártela—aclaró mirándole a los ojos.

Peter lo vio acercarse a su rostro, y luego sintió el contacto a sus labios, sus manos volvieron a aferrarse con fuerza al pecho ajeno, pero con una razón diferente.

Primero sus ojos se abrieron enormes, y desbordantes de lágrimas, luego se apretaron con fuerza compartiendo la caricia.

Las manos firmes rodeando su cintura, le hicieron pegarse más al cuerpo de su enemigo. Le hicieron de verdad olvidar todo por un momento, por lo incorrecto, sensual y cálido de aquel gesto.

....

Quentin intentaba averiguar por sí mismo, que le llevó a esas acciones. Se mentía con descaro, se engañaba tan bien como engañaba a los otros.

—Peter, puedo ayudarte a olvidar a ese dolor, solo no vayas a enamorarte —y después de la advertencia, vino la más grande mentira—porque si me ves enamorado, será solo una ilusión.

Y fue tan grande que no soportó contemplar el rostro lloroso por más tiempo, limpió las lágrimas y volvió a besar sus labios.

Peter siempre llegaba a él tan vulnerable, siempre se lo entregaban roto, y en sus peores momentos.

Quentin nunca se creyó capaz de repararle, solo de destrozarle más. Pero quizá...y solo quizá, valía la pena hacer el intento...

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
